powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spiritual Armor
The ability to create armor around the user's body from solid spiritual energy. Sub-power of Soul Energy Constructs. Variation of Energy Exoskeleton and Life-Force Armor. Also Called * Soul Armor Creation/Generation * Soul/Spiritual Exoskeleton * Spiritual Armor Creation/Generation Capabilities The user can form armor around their body or a shape it from solid spiritual energy for protection and physical boost. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Applications * Deflection * Dermal Armor * Soul Energy Generation Associations * Energy Absorption * Energy Blast * Energy Constructs * Energy Exoskeleton * Ergokinetic Combat * Flight using spiritual energy. * Force Armor Generation * Life-Force Armor * Soul Manipulation * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Spiritual Particle Manipulation Limitations * Making the armor and manipulating the spiritual energy takes concentration. * Certain forces may be able penetrate the armor. Known Users Anime/Manga * Gyo and Ryu Users (Hunter X Hunter) * Users of Quincy: Letz Stil or Vollständig (Bleach) * Yhwach (Bleach) * Jinchūriki (Naruto) * Users of Susanoo (Naruto) * Users of Busoshoku/Armament Haki (One Piece) * Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls); via "Dragon Aspect" ** Miraak ** Last Dragonborn * Armor-type Oversoul users (Shaman King) * Jeed (Shining Tears x Wind) * Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) Video Games * Keshin/ Avatar Users (Inazuma Eleven) Known Items * Wearers of Ōken clothing (Bleach) * Anya Corazon's Araña armor (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) using his immense spiritual pressure to act as an armor of sorts. Even Ichigo's hands got injured in a backlash without harming Zaraki. File:Ōken_clothing.png|Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki's (Bleach) clothes of the Royal Guards' Ōken-infused bones, grant tremendous defensive capabilities. File:Sōō_Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) spiritually armors himself with his Bankai, "Sōō Zabimaru". File:Quilge Opie - Biskiel.png|Quilge Opie (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Biskiel". File:Quincy_Vollständig_Grimaniel.png|Robert Accutrone (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Grimaniel". File:Bambietta Basterbine armor.png|Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create her spiritual armor. File:Mask De Masculine armor.png|Mask De Masculine (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor. As Nodt - Tatarforas.png|Äs Nödt (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Tatarforas". File:Candice_Catnipp's_Quincy_Vollständig.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create her spiritual armor. File:Bazz-B's_Quincy_Vollständig.png|Bazz-B (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor. PePe's Gudoero.png|Pepe Waccabrada (Bleach) using Quincy: Vollständig to create his spiritual armor, "Gudoero". Jilliel.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) activates his Vollständig "Jilliel". Hassein.png|Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) activates his Vollständig "Hassein". File:Majin_Pegasus_Arc_Armed_20.PNG|Tenma Matsukaze (Inazuma Eleven) fused with his Keshin. File:Indra's_Susanoo.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic armor of chakra around him. Hagoromo Susanoo.jpg|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) is the first person in the world known to have summoned Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. File:Madara_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) equipping his Susanoo Armor onto Kurama/Nine-Tails to increase offense, defense, and control. Itachi's Susanoo (Naruto).gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using his Susanoo to create a gigantic armor of chakra around him. File:Shisui's_Susanoo.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic armor of chakra around him. Sasuke's Complete Susanoo.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic spiritual armor around him... File:Sasuke_equips_Susanoo_onto_Kurama.png|...and later equips it onto Kurama/Nine-Tails to increase his offense, defense, and teamwork. File:Kakashi's_Susanoo.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Susanoo to create a gigantic armor of chakra around him. Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to armor his entire body while entering Gear Fourth - Boundman. File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to armor his entire body in spiritual energy. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) using Busoshoku/Armament Haki - Koka to armor his entire body in spiritual energy. Armor-type Oversoul.png|The Armor-type Oversoul (Shaman King) is one of the strongest Over Souls than a Shaman can use, forming a resilient and highly dense furyoku construction using their spirits. File:Sacred_Energy_Armor_Defensive.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Sacred Energy Armor in its powerful defensive mode. File:Sacred_Energy_Armor_Offensive.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Sacred Energy Armor in its powerful offensive mode. Miraak in Dragon Aspect.png|Dragon Aspect, as demonstrated by Miraak (The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn). Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Galleries Category:Soul Powers